This disclosure relates to cache replacement policy methods and systems and, in particular, to cache replacement policy methods and systems with lower latency.
In some cache replacement policies, cache lines are associated with values used to determine which line of a cache may be replaced with new data from memory on a cache miss. For example, the value may be a “not recently used” (NRU) bit, a “re-reference prediction value” (RRPV), or the like. However, when determining the line to replace, latency may increase as a search algorithm may iterate over every state of the value.